Sonic's Life
by SuperDarkSair
Summary: How's Sonic's life after SA2 heres my opinion please R/R


Ok well my last Sonic thing got no reviews I don't think it was even read so I'm going to try again if your reading could you review just show that people actually reading this. Well any ways I don't own Sonic or any of his friends ok.. good.  
  
"DESTRUCTION OF SONIC IS AT HAND" Eggman yells laughing  
  
Metal Sonic holds up a sign which he needs because Eggman is to lazy to put a voice box in Metal but puts them in the rest of his robots 'You say that everyday that those words have just lost meaning to me'  
  
"Shut up you. voiceless robot"  
  
Metal sweatdrop, well he would if he could, then writes something on a sign and holds it up ' Is that your best come back'  
  
"Shut up"  
  
'You'  
  
"You"  
  
'You'  
  
They do that for a couple minutes then Eggman finally realizes that all Metal is doing is just holding the sign up "Well anyway my newest creation is unstoppable  
  
'Again you've said that so many times that.'Metal runs out of ink and drops his marker  
  
"Ha Ha you've ran out of ink"  
  
Metal throws the sign at Eggman's head  
  
"Ouch.. I made you I can also destroy you"  
  
Metal gives him a look that says 'no you need me'  
  
Metal gets up and walks out the secret door that leads to a secret staircase that leads to a secret door, which exits to the secret island. Secret huh? It is on an island he goes up to the edge of the island and use his rocket booster things to hover above the water to shore to by more ink  
  
Sonic runs down the street, Shadow following, after a some bank robbers who took a chaos emerald they had stored In they bank  
  
"Hurry up Shadow your going to slow"  
  
"Shut up you blue. thing"  
  
Sonic sweatdrop "after this you need to work on your come backs"  
  
Sonic finally reaches the car the men are in and jumps on the roof he does a bounce attack and falls through the roof of the car  
  
"Don't hurt us" Robber#1 says  
  
"Why not"  
  
"Because if you do we'll.. destroy your emerald thing.." Robber#2 says  
  
"Ok try to learn to pronounce what you steal"  
  
The tires pop and the car starts to skid out of control Sonic grabs the bag and hops out of the roof  
  
Later...  
  
The police finally get there and Sonic hands them the bag of money that was stolen Sonic keeps the chaos emerald  
  
"Good thinking on popping those tires Shadow"  
  
"Umm yeah. I planed that"  
  
Sonic sweatdrop "ok.."  
  
Shadow turns and skates up the street Sonic follows but gets ahead as usual Shadow frantically tries to catch up they race neck and neck to the building thing, that Sonic and his friends bought after they found Shadow. They both race into the door which had to be expanded because they kept getting stuck in it  
  
"I win" Sonic says mockingly  
  
"No I won" Shadow says walking up to Sonic  
  
"No I did"  
  
"I did"  
  
"I did  
  
"I did"  
  
"You did"  
  
"No you did"  
  
"Fine I won"  
  
"Ha see I was right"  
  
Sonic sweatdrop because Shadow doesn't understand  
  
A plot hole opens up above Sonic and an anvil drops onto him  
  
"Ouch. where did that come from?" Shadow wonders  
  
Somewhere far away..  
  
The coyote from those old cartoons is fired he holds up a sign 'Why the hell fire that roadrunner is so damn lazy fire him'  
  
"Because the kids love him and hate you" The director says  
  
'Oh. Damn that roadrunner'  
  
"Oh don't forget your 10 complementary bags of anvils" The director drags 10 bags of anvils to the coyote  
  
'What the hell do I do with all those bags?'  
  
"Take them and I don't know kill something"  
  
A plot hole opens under the bags and they fall through and go to plot holes all over the world muhahahahaha  
  
Back to house place.  
  
Sonic removes anvil from on top of him  
  
"Our house is so unstable"  
  
"Then why'd you pick it Sonic?"  
  
"It had the most rooms"  
  
"Oh yeah"  
  
Knuckles walks out of his room, that he shares with Rouge, looking really tired  
  
"What happened to you Knucklehead?"  
  
"I don't remember. Last I remember me and Rouge having drinks and I guess I had to many don't remember much except hearing her scream.. major hangover"  
  
Sonic sweatdrop "Ok well don't tell us anymore stories of when you were drunk anymore ok"  
  
"Ok" he turns around and goes back to his/Rouges room Sonic and Shadow notice a huge hickey on the back of his neck and they both sweatdrop  
  
"Ok.." they both say  
  
"How do we do that?"  
  
"..." they both go silent and go to the room they have to share it contains two beds a TV and a computer Sonic grabs the remote and turns it to cartoon network to watch DBZ "cool new episode"  
  
Shadow grabs the remote and changes it to the international channel and Tenchi Muyo is on "cool"  
  
Sonic blinks and remembers why Shadow watches the international channel  
  
"Gross Shadow" Sonic grabs the remote and changes it Shadow jumps for the remote and grabs hold of it they pull on it for a couple of minutes then it slips from their hands flies up lands and brakes.  
  
For some reason the TV just blows up to  
  
They both yell"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO" they then pass out from lack of air.  
  
Tails walks in and sees the TV and remote broken he understands and walks out.  
  
Later...  
  
Sonic wakes up he is being hugged by Shadow, who is still asleep, like a teddy bear  
  
"SHADOW DAMN IT WAKE UP"  
  
Shadow wakes up then scoots back "AHHHHHHHHH.. oh its only you Sonic"  
  
Rouge walks up to Knuckles "last night was great Knuckle boy"  
  
Knuckles blinks "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
Rouge backs up "Your weird Knuckles"  
  
"I know"  
  
Tails walks by listening to Rouge and Knuckles then turns and goes back to his room  
  
"Why am I living here again"  
  
"Remember Rouge you told us you had nowhere to live"  
  
"Oh yeah"  
  
"Tails is weird sometimes"  
  
"Tails is weird period"  
  
"You're having your period"  
  
Rouge hits him over the head "no you idiot"  
  
"Ouch that hurt"  
  
"That's kind of the point"  
  
Metal returns with a bunch of markers he walks up to a couch and lays down on it putting on headphones listening to Eminem (yes Metal listens to music we all do).  
  
Eggman looks over to Metal and sweatdrops "you are the laziest piece of metal I've seen"  
  
Metal holds up a sign 'so.. point being?'  
  
"Argh never mind"  
  
'What'  
  
"NEVER MIND"  
  
'Ok geez no need to yell'  
  
Eggman sweatdrop  
  
What is Eggmans failing plan his time? Will Sonic and Shadow get their TV fixed? Will Knuckles get rid of his hickey? Why am I asking you? 


End file.
